Pink Drug
by twitch and spaz
Summary: OneShot. Shikamaru never expected he would have to walk a drunken Sakura home. Really, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. ShikaSaku


**Pink Drug**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Shikamaru… but I wish I did! (winks)**

**One-Shot**

Addiction was a troublesome thing.

But then, I was used to dealing with troublesome things, simply because nearly everything is troublesome.

And the 'drug' that I was addicted to… was by far the most troublesome thing I would ever come across.

Hn, a drug.

Was that what she was?

Is that what I classify her as?

Or, did I classify her as anything at all besides a mistake? Surely she could be defined as one. She fit all the basic qualities of a very bad mistake. Qualities that I force myself not to delve into simply for not making the situation worse than it already is. And yes, if you have not yet gathered… the situation isn't very good. At all.

Its amazing how views and thoughts about people can change so fast- in a moment your opinion on a person in your life can alter forever, a new unforgettable image or vision of that person burned in your mind.

Engraved.

So what do I see _her_ as now?

Not even my analytical mind could decipher that. Part of me didn't want to. No. That territory in my head would be pushed back- far, far away from any overriding conscious thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The mission had been extremely long, tiresome, and finally troublesome to say the least. It took a month and a half to pick up clues and interrogate the right ninja and people to find where in Stone our target was. It was said that he stole a certain scroll containing some 'compromising' knowledge about Konoha, as Tsunade put it.

He had been planning to share this information – which only Tsunade and the now late target knew- with Sound and Mist to the highest bidder. Immediately when our Hokage heard of this she sent my ANBU team to investigate and eliminate the problem, getting back the scroll and destroying it on sight.

Whatever was in the scroll must be pretty bad, not that I care.

We managed to find our target before he got a chance to sell it, and the rest as they say is history.

I sighed as I made my way down Konoha's near empty street with the three other ANBU I was assigned on the mission with. It felt like years since I had been back in the village, I thought, gazing at the lighted up houses and shops that lined both sides of the street. It was late, probably around midnight so nearly all of the shops were closed.

"Hey, we should go to the pub to celebrate!" One teammate I knew as twenty year old Sasame said as he clamped a hand on my shoulder and nodded. "The rookie here needs to build up his tolerance, ne Shikamaru?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and grumbled, "No."

All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. Possibly until sometime next Monday, if granted that. However, I dimly noted as I watched my ANBU teammates smirk at me, it looked like they had other plans.

Troublesome.

"C'mon Nara," Sasame chuckled as he pulled up his bear-like mask over his head and Genma behind me steered me way down the street on the left that led to the pub. I should know, since I became ANBU this has happened many, many troublesome times – it usually ended with me dragging one of their drunken asses home.

I sighed as Sasame continued, "a drink every now and then won't hurt you."

"I agree, and we have been away too long without the more pleasant company of our dear village." Genma said, shaking his head in dismay for lost times as the senbon twirled in his mouth, his ANBU mask dangling at his neck.

I lifted my own wolfish mask to the top my head, making my spiky ponytail flatten as its gravity defying tendency tried to fight it nonetheless. I narrowed my bored eyes at Genma in distaste – it was obvious the womanizer had missed his victims.

I thought over the situation, weighing the pros and cons. It would be too troublesome to argue with them at this point, we were already within sight of the pub. I'll have one or two beers and then go home, no matter how many drinks they keep pushing at me.

With that, we all walked into the bar that was a local spot for ninja who wanted to celebrate the success of a mission – or brood about the failure as they drank the night away.

As soon as I stepped into the pub I smelled a familiar waft of cigarette smoke that clung to the air, the tables around the bar were half full of shinobi and some regular villagers as well. The bartender was taking orders and passing down drinks from the counter to the left side of the pub.

"Hey, Hatake!" Genma called out in the pub, I shifted my gaze across the room to see a couple of jounin sitting in a corner table with Kurenai, the silver head of Hatake Kakashi, and – I squinted my eyes – there was no mistaking the trademark pink hair. Haruno Sakura.

They were all dressed in jounin gear I noticed and looked like they had been here for a while, judging from the empty glasses on the wooden table. We walked over and sat down, pulling up some chairs from an unused table next to them. I sat down next to Raidou as he gave me a hearty smack on the back, I scowled.

"How was the mission, Shikamaru? I haven't seen you in ages." Raidou said grinning and nodding at Genma.

"It went fine." I deadpanned, glancing across the table at Sakura who was seated now right in front of me and gave a nod for 'hello' at Kurenai and Kakashi, who was sitting next to Sakura but on the end of the table. I stared at Kurenai quietly for another moment before feeling the ever present stab of guilt. _Don't go there._ I shuffled around in my pocket for my pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Shikamaru's getting a name for himself in the bingo book. Asuma'd be proud." Genma said, signaling the barkeep for a round of beers before turning back to Raidou, "The shadow-nin here's gettingpretty famous."

I twitched in irritation, mentally making a note to get some energy in the future and use it to kill that damn Genma as I turned to see Raidou smirking at me, "Is that so? Well, you are an ANBU at fifteen so I knew you were going places!" He laughed, chuckling as Kurenai smiled and agreed silently.

Yes, an ANBU at fifteen but only because I was too…how did Tsunade put it? Ah yes, I thought sarcastically, _overqualified_ to only be jounin. Yeah, sure.

"Asuma would be proud, Shikamaru." Kurenai said, giving a small smile in my direction that I quickly nodded at and turned away from.

Out of habit I took another long drag from my cigarette, calming myself as the smoke filled my lungs.

"Well, what did you expect? Since he's been teaming up with us lately…It's only natural for my brilliance to rub off on him." Genma said, booting up his ego a few more notches.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at this but found it too troublesome so I rolled them anyway.

"That's funny I thought your presence would be more of a hindrance than an advantage." The Copy-nin said in a bored tone, his visible eyebrow arched at Genma.

"I agree," Kurenai seconded as Sakura laughed. Genma glared at both of them in mock anger with a bit of annoyance for the blow to his pride.

"So tell me," Genma said as he winked at the waitress when she delivered our beers, "You guys look like you just came back from a mission, how was it?"

"Hm," Kakashi nodded lightly with a slight look over to Sakura who remained silent and picked up her drink (I think it was water) and starting sipping it once more. "There was a sighting of Uchiha Sasuke in Wave; it turned out to be false though."

The conversation about their mission dropped as they continued to joke around about past missions and more nonsense as the drinks came one round after the other.

I zoned out of the conversation as I nursed my second beer, another two waiting for me as soon as I was done curtsey of Raidou and Genma who already looked hammered. I heard another musical laugh from the pink haired medic-nin as I studied her out of the corner of my eye, making sure no one noticed.

She had her short petal pink hair down as usual, pulled away from her bright green eyes hazy from alcohol with her cheeks tinted red as she smiled away at everyone. I mentally sighed, fifteen and she was already being dragged to bars by damn jounin after missions.

Then again, I shrugged internally; I was still underage when I was a chunnin at thirteen when I started being dragged to bars by older teammates. Sigh. But it's different for ninja; since most of us don't live long we don't have the same restrictions. That's just the way it was.

Sakura turned and caught me staring at her. She beamed at me warmly; her jade eyes glassy as Kakashi leaned down to her ear and murmured something to her. Whatever it was, it made her eyes narrow at him.

She sighed and nodded when Kakashi's own gaze hardened by a fraction, "I'll go after I finish this." She gestured to the water in her hand. "Don't worry about me sempai, I'm fine." She said sternly.

He stared at her for a moment before he gave an irritated glare to Raidou who laughed nervously, "Come on, Hatake! It was a few drinks – she looks fine to me! And she's Hokage-sama's apprentice, no offense to Tsunade-sama, but she must have slug a few back before!"

"He's right," Sakura confirmed, "So go, sempai! I know you have an S class mission tomorrow and I can go home by myself!"

"…hn." Kakashi stood silent for a second before he looked around the table and settled his narrowed gaze at me.

"You."

"…?" I stared at Kakashi-sensei curiously.

"Make sure she gets home." The copy-nin ordered to me as I mentally sighed. _Who knows when I'll get home now…_

But, I owed Kakashi a lot. And it's not like I didn't _care_.

"Hai…"

Kakashi nodded at me and disappeared into the crowd of the bar, heading for the exit.

I turned to Sakura to see her glaring intently in the direction Kakashi had gone off to. She turned back to me and smiled sweetly, "You don't have to, Shikamaru. Really." Everyone frowned as she stood suddenly.

"I think I see a friend over there from the hospital," She moved past Raidou, "Excuse me."

"Er, wait…" I stood as well to see Sakura walk determinedly over to the bar where an older woman of about twenty-two was waving her over. So she was telling the truth…

"Shot down." Genma muttered as I glared at him, irritated at this new obligation when all I wanted to do was crawl in bed.

"Ah, sit down Nara," Raidou yanked me down in my seat once more and shoved another beer into my hand. "She's just indignant at the way Kakashi handled her is all. She'll probably be ready to leave in a minute. Just keep an eye on her and when you see her start to leave, offer to walk her home."

I nodded and secretly hoped Sakura would feel the need to leave in the next few minutes. I slumped in my seat and sipped my third beer.

**1 hour later:**

This is getting ridiculous….

I left Genma and Raidou's grasp and walked over to where Sakura was at the bar. _A few minutes my ass._

My patience had ended. I was on a new level of tired and was past the point of troublesome twenty minutes ago. I don't care what she says or how wrapped up in conversation she is – I'm walking her home _now. _Then later, I can dream of murdering Kakashi for making me do this.

_Not that you wouldn't make sure she got home alright._

Feh.

Now clearly in sight instead of a head of pink from the table I saw that the woman from the hospital she was talking to before was gone. Then why is she still here?

I walked closer, viewing the scene. She seemed to be talking with the bartender, using her hands wildly to emphasize her point she was trying to get across. I stilled a few feet away and wondered what excuse I could come up with to walk her home now without insulting her.

"Look at that pink girl over there…"

I paused in my thoughts to listen into a conversation at my right where two shinobi were, as I thought, they were gazing in Sakura's direction. _What other pink girl is there?_

"Hm, isn't she that medic?" The one on the left said.

"Damn, not everyday you see a girl that hot with a brain." His friend chuckled.

I felt my jaw clench at that comment. At the bar, Sakura stumbled off her stool and gripped the counter, laughing lightly.

"And her brain doesn't seem to be working right now… just the way I like it."

"Tsk. Your so bad, Sogi." His comrade muttered.

"Like you're not going over there?"

"I never said I _wasn't_."

Troublesome…! Of course she would be subject to this under my watch. Just my luck. I threw a glare at the two shinobi, disgusted and annoyed at their intention. _Better get her out of here. _

With that in mind I walked past the two assholes before they got a chance and put my hands on either side of Sakura on the bar counter. I was trying to signal to the other two to back off. I glanced in their direction to see them scowling as they glared at me and muttered to each other. Annoyed themselves, they walked off.

I sighed and looked down at Sakura who chose that moment to look up, blinking at me.

"You…!" She said accursedly as I was about to explain what I was doing in case she was offended at the invasion to her personal space, "….are tall."

She burst into a fit of giggles at the look on my face as my shoulder sagged. _I'm too tired for this…_

"Hey, ninja."

I looked ahead to see the bartender eyeing me as I dropped my hands from the counter.

"You her escort?" He asked, wiping a glass with a rag.

"…Uh, no." I answered honestly.

The old man's dark eyes narrowed, "I won't have you taking advantage of the young lady." The bartender shoulders straightened, "I don't stand for that in my bar."

I blanched, "NO! No …I'm her friend, I just want to take her home…really." I added and looked away, red and now seriously ready to leave this place.

"Yeah… you don't look the type. Don't be insulted, I was just making sure."

I shook my head distractedly, "It's fine."

I turned back to Sakura and touched her shoulder to get her attention, "Sakura?" She spun around and stared at me again.

"Mm?" She sounded airily.

_She's drunk…_ I thought, glancing at all the empty glasses that were definitely not water on the counter in front of her. I summed up the amount and paid for her drinks – she didn't even seem to notice – and I saw how unfocused and dilated her eyes were. _Sigh._

I grabbed her elbow and set to guiding her out of the still busy bar, giving a nod to the bartender as I left. She didn't even bat an eye at me or seem to care wherever I was taking her. Great. Now where did Sakura live again?

As soon as we got outside of the smoky pub, I stumbled as the cold air hit me full force. _That's not good, _I thought sluggishly. I blinked, trying to clear my head from the buzzing all those beers did to me.

I took another step and nearly fell over as Sakura fell right where she stood. I pulled her upright by her arms and secured her footing, frowning as I threw one of her arms around my shoulder. "Oops!" She giggled dazedly and turned to me.

I raised a brow at her as she frowned as well, making a serious expression on her face as she scowled. I saw the slight curve of her lips and realized she was mocking me. The frown slid off my face, "Troublesome…:" I muttered darkly.

She burst out in another round of drunken laughter.

**20 Minutes Later:**

I sighed with relief (it must have been the fiftieth sigh today) when I finally got to her apartment door. In her state, it had taken Sakura a few guesses to remember which street she lived on but thankfully I passed by one of her neighbors on the way in who told me what room she lived in.

At least something went right for me. It would have been troublesome to spend another twenty minutes guessing which apartment she lived in. I had heard she moved out of her parent's house a few months ago, which many shinobi did at her age.

Even I did, but that was mostly to escape the nagging of my mother – not the usual need for independence that was other ninja's excuse.

And through this bothersome situation, it's not like I could just take her to Ino's house. Ino still lived with her parents and knocking on her door to wake up her parents with a drunken Sakura was not something I wanted to do.

Besides the awkwardness that alone would cause, it would no doubt get back to my own parents this very morning. _What time was it anyway?_ I did not need my mother pounding on my door at six in the morning demanding to know why Sakura was drunk and why I was even at the bar to begin with.

_Hell no._

I leaned Sakura up against the wall, steadying her and pondered what to do about the locked door to her apartment. The key would probably be in her pocket or something. I eyed her nervously.

_Ah, screw it. _

I picked the lock and within a few seconds it clicked open. Yes, being a ninja had its daily uses.

I turned back towards the dazed Sakura and moved her arm around my shoulder once more. I pushed the door open with my free hand and made my way in.

It was a small apartment, I noticed. A bit bigger than mine but not by much. Everything was neat and orderly, the couch and living room spotless with the adjacent kitchen.

_Should I set her down on the couch?_

I looked down at her and closed the door respectfully. Might as well drop her off in her bedroom so she's comfortable. Putting her on the couch would just give her a worsened headache than she's already going to have in the morning.

Speaking of… I winced at the loud buzz in my temples and ears, giving myself a mental note to eat something before I went to sleep. _Damn Genma and Raidou._

I headed down the hallway, not bothering to look for a light switch so the only light was a small illumination coming in from the window to the side of the hallway.

I peered down at Sakura again and wondered how far gone she was. Maybe she could walk to her room by herself just in case? It would save me a lot of awkwardness, that's for sure. Besides, it's been a while since we left the bar. She must have sobered up a bit.

She blinked at me, looking inquisitive. "I know you." She whispered.

I nodded and resisted the urge to shake my head at her, "Yes you do. Can you get to your room on your own now?"

She smiled at me again – only this time she smiled at me in a way that made my stomach drop. She took a step closer and laid her head on my chest, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

I froze immediately, the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms attacking my nose and making my head swim.

"Thank you," she whispered into my neck, her lips brushing against the sensitive skin on my neck lightly. I stiffened.

"Sa…kura." I bit out as I tightened my grip on her forearms and pulled her away, blushing so much I was glad for the dimness of the hallway.

"No," she murmured, not looking me in the eye as she wrapped her smooth arms around my neck, pressing her curvy body flush against mine.

I felt my brain go into overdrive with warnings and goading and abrupt scolding for my delayed hesitation that I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back a bit. _Whoa, Nara._

"Sa-,"

She cut me off with a stare so powerful all I could do was gaze back. "Don't…" She said in a low voice, almost hurt. Her green eyes were staring so lucidly back at me I nearly stumbled in shock. "Don't leave me alone…" She whispered, so close her warm breath fanned across my jaw, preventing my hands from pulling her away next time.

My hands at her shoulder slacked with the blunt sincerity in her soft voice.

_What…?_

With one step, she leaned up and pressed those pink, soft lips against mine. The buzzing in my head increased and silenced all at once. My overactive brain stopped functioning and halted every single thought as my eyes widened in shock.

My hands started shaking as Sakura trailed butterfly kisses down my neck. Her arms once more were wrapped tightly around my neck as she took one more step closer, moving to stand in between my legs. I felt myself go rigid.

"Wh-what are you doing…" I managed weakly.

_Push her away!_

I shifted away and struggled to gain some composure as I stared at the medic-nin intently. However, she wasn't looking at me anymore as she moved and circled her arms around my waist as if afraid I'd disappear.

"No," She cried, "Don't push me away…"

I knew I was blushing as I stumbled over my next words, "But…Sakura what are you… what do you mean by…?"

I felt her lips touch my cheek as the words died in my throat.

Kisses swept along my jaw line left me standing there completely still. "…I want this…" She whispered as she moved her hands up my back, making my tensed posture even stiffer.

I groaned as I moved my shaking hands, settling them on her waist as I tried vainly to gather the strength stop this…but…

_I…don't want to…_

What was this…? I felt out breath mingle as she hovered next to my mouth, on her tiptoes because I was about a head taller than her. She kissed me again, lightly moving her mouth on mine as my eyes snapped close.

In hindsight, that had been a bad idea.

Every last logical thought of resistance and rationality faded into nothing but pure silence. Every train of thought vanished as if it were never there at all for the first time. My IQ of over 200 was put to rest with soft whispers and even softer lips.

I wasn't conscious of my actions anymore as a heavy fog brought back the familiar dulling buzz in my ears from before.

I moved down, hesitantly, and captured her lips as she gasped into my mouth. Unsure now, I pressed my fingers into her hips as she moaned and parted her lips. She let me delve deeper as she angled her head for better access. My hand at her waist lazily trailed up her side to rest at the nape of her neck.

I started when I felt her dainty hand slip under my ANBU uniform shirt and the fishnet I wore underneath.

Our tongues roamed and explored each other as I tried in vain to cover up my nervousness. The kiss was inexperienced but it was heated enough to make up for the awkwardness as we broke apart for air. Wanting more, I kissed the juncture of her smooth neck, daring to suck on the part where I felt her pulse throbbing underneath my tongue.

She tasted so _good_…

She arched her back into me, making me press her harder against the wall as I felt her hands rubbing my chest up and down, lightly teasing by moving each stroke lower and lower.

I groaned again, moving to crash my lips on her again. I growled in the back of my throat as my hands - only slightly trembling now - roaming her body came into contact with her think chunnin vest. Wordlessly, she slipped her hands away from under my shirt making me frown distractedly before she unzipped her troublesome vest. Staring at her reaction, I tugged the vest off her shoulders where it fell with a small thud on the floor.

I brought her against me again and on instinct hiked the black mesh shirt she wore underneath her chunnin vest higher and let my hand slip up her flat belly to the curves of her breasts covered by a white bra.

I paused and slid my fingers up and down her stomach slowly as my former insecurity came back from the shadows of my mind.

Then, Sakura shocked my brain into overload as she gripped my shoulders and wrapped her slender legs around my waist. I grabbed her thighs to keep her there, breathing heavily into her neck at the feel of our hips pressed together.

The sensations were all new and alien to me as I've never gone this far with a girl before in my fifteen years of life. _Hell, I've never even kissed a girl before…_ But from what I could tell, Sakura never had a boyfriend either… not that guys haven't tried…

My sluggish train of thought ended when she shifted her hips against mine, causing my growing reaction to Sakura to harden against her inner thigh as I groaned in pleasurable torture.

Next thing I knew, both our shirts were gone as our hurried motions continued.

Her emerald eyes were half lidded as she brushed her lips on mine. Fumbling now, I unhooked her bra and cupped one of her soft breasts with one hand, marveling at the feel of it while my other hand was still wrapped possessively around her hip, tactfully using the wall as leverage to keep her in place.

I hungrily kissed her bruised lips before moving down her throat, sucking and biting as I went down to her collarbone. She nibbled my ear, licking my earlobe in a teasing manner before her hands that had been gently rubbing over the lean muscles of my back moved to my neck again.

"Sakura," I mumbled as her name rolled off my tongue like I had said it aloud a million times before.

"Mmm," She moaned as her hand strayed into the spikes of my ponytail.

I realized vaguely that I wanted to set her down on the floor. The need to touch more of her, to have more skin on skin contact was overwhelming… my hand holding her thigh flexed… I liked it there but… I practically leered at her chest as my mind came up with its own strategy. I moved my hand hold her bottom so our hips would even tighter pressed; I couldn't stop myself from grinding into her slightly.

Liking this position even more and surprised at how light she was, I kissed down her chest, squeezing and cupping her right breast in my hand before moving onto the other one.

"Don't leave…"

I barely registered her words as she cupped my face and kissed me again…except this time it was soft and long and…so _warm_. Filled with something too fast, too raw, and so real it made my rapid heartbeat pound even harder. My head swam into a million more dizzying thoughts that I didn't understand…

…_God, Sakura… you're making me…_

She leaned into my neck and sighed softly, still threading her fingers through my dark spiky hair.

"…_Sasuke-kun."_

My eyes shot open as I felt like a bucket of cold, icy water was just poured down my back. I stilled…_What…?!_

Don't tell me… that…

The fog lifted and the buzzing in my ears halted instantly from my mind as I stared at Sakura, horrified at her distant, faraway gaze and pulled away from her quickly as if burned.

Perhaps I had been…

I watched as she slid down the wall without my help holding her up and my throat went dry.

I realized I was shaking again but for a different reason as I observed her misty jade eyes. I swallowed. Eyes that had been clear moments ago looked dilated and unfocused, and now that I was looking for it I saw a pink line on her cheeks signaling something very disastrous.

But… I thought… the light from the window showed everything clearly in plain sight. My panicked thoughts darted to her every expression as my panic increased tenfold. It wasn't…

So many emotions hit me in that moment I was nearly knocked over at the force of them. Shame, guilt, bitterness, rage, jealously, and plain mortification if I looked her in the eye tomorrow and she remembered this.

No, I'd probably never be able to look her in the eye again.

_I'm no better than those other two guys…_

My gut clenched in disgust and I forced myself away from that thought. I was already grasping the situation, Kakashi's voice ringing loud in my ears.

_"There was a sighting of Uchiha Sasuke in Wave; it turned out to be false though."_

I had forgotten...

She had thought I was the Uchiha the whole time. I took another step away from her and closed my eyes, turning and punching the wall angrily, feeling a cold stab of humiliation that made my stomach twist.

_Of course she thought I was him. _How could I be fooled for a one second that she really wanted this… with _me_ of all people?! Stupid…_stupid_…

Bu she had seemed so lucid! So…honest…that…Was it a trick of the light? It's dark but, I rubbed my temples…I was so damn sure she was sober…coherent.

_Or, maybe you knew she wasn't and didn't care…_

_You saw only what you wanted to see._

I cursed my mind for going back into overdrive now of all times as it produced so many scenarios and made her actions and words that didn't make sense before crystal clear.

I looked over my shoulder at Sakura to see her leaning up against the wall, eyes closed and apparently asleep. My throat tightened at how vulnerable she looked with her clothes hanging off her like that…and if she hadn't said… what she did…

_I wouldn't have stopped. _

………………………………………………………………………...

What I see her as now doesn't matter, I thought, as the cold water from my shower poured down my back.

After that, I had picked her up and carried her sleeping form into her room as silent as I could. Then I left after depositing her on her bed, not wanting to look at her any longer…

And remember how pretty she was.

Or how she tasted.

Or felt.

Or how that last kiss hadn't been for me._ (Or any of them, for that matter.)_

Or…

I closed my eyes as my chest tightened with what I knew was plain... _Stupid, Nara. Very…stupid. You don't care. It was just a horrible mistake. A mistake. Besides, she's the one who was the victim in this… you were suppose to be the gentleman walking her home. _

I winced as I felt another load of guilt weigh down heavily on my shoulders.

I mentally prayed for her not to remember anything, that all the red marks would fade within the night, that fate would be nice enough to grant me that. Who knew? I had readjusted her clothing as fast as I could but...dammit. _Coward, _A voice of disgust once again made its presence known in my mind.

Just… get it out of your head. Don't think about it…

I cleared my raging thought which was nearly impossible to do and closed my eyes.

Hazy pink hair and green eyes darted across my mind's eye.

_Damn._

I ordered in vain to stop my mind from replaying the drunken seduction as I leaned my head against the cold tile of my bathroom wall. No matter what I did it wouldn't relent from rewinding the images of a little while ago. No matter what…

_(Silky strands of pink brushed my nose as I kissed her again)_

It wouldn't…

_(green glowing eyes gazed up under her dark eyelashes as she ran her hands down, downer…)_

Stop…

_(she moaned into my mouth as our tongues explored, making me push into her harder)_

I muttered my favorite saying under my breath as I deciphered one thing from the puzzle that Sakura had become to me in just an hour.

Even if I wasn't myself when I walked her home from the bar with the few beers I had…

She was like a drug to me now….

…a pink drug…

…that I was addicted to.

"…_troublesome_…"

**The End.**

**Spaz**


End file.
